Bill of Sale
Bill of Sale '''is a song form Pete's Dragon. Lyrics Original '''All Gogans: We got a bill of sale right here Mother Gogan: That says he belongs to us Brothers Gogan: We bought him fair and square last year And we own the little cuss. Father Gogan: Look here, read the writin' that gives us a legal claim. All Gogans: Oh we got a bill of sale right here. Mother Gogan: With dear little Petey's name! Nora: I don't believe it Ma and Pa: We got a bill of sale in hand and lady, if you don't budge Brothers Gogan: We'll pick ya up right where you stand And bring ya before the judge Nora: '''No Sir! '''All Gogans: That boy is our property Same as the family cow 'Cause we got a bill of sale right here And we're gonna take him now Nora: You can't have him (gotta do his chores) You don't love him (make him gonna wash the doors) All you've done (shine shoes) up to now (turn screws) is break his heart (fix the broken fuse) You'll abuse him (he's so good at feedin 'hogs) And just use him (feedin' hay and choppin' logs) Look out, or I'll take you apart (we'd like to see you try it) All Gogans: We got a bill of sale right here He's ours until he dies Nora: Stay where you are - just one more move And you'll get it between the eyes You won't make a slave of him Even if you connive Gogans: Yes we will, cause we got a bill of sale right here We got a bill of sale right here We got a bill of sale right here, right here! Nora: You can't have him You don't love him All you've done up to now is break his heart You'll abuse him And just use him Watch out, or I'll take you apart (we'd like to see you try it) Gogans: We got a bill of sale right here that says he belongs to us Fight all ya want Won't do no good to holler and fume and fuss Nora: Leave town, keep on goin' before I can count to five! Pa: We got a bill of sale right here (I'll protect...) Brother Gogan: We got a bill of sale right here (...him...As) Brother Gogan: We got a bill of sale right here, right here! (...long as I'm...alive!) Winnie the Pooh Meets Pete's Dragon's version All Gogans: We got a bill of sale right here Mother Gogan: That says he belongs to us Brothers Gogan: We bought him fair and square last year And we own the little cuss. Father Gogan: Look here, read the writin' that gives us a legal claim. All Gogans: Oh we got a bill of sale right here. Mother Gogan: With dear little Petey's name! Nora: '''We don't believe it '''Ma and Pa: We got a bill of sale in hand and kids if you don't budge Brothers Gogan: We'll pick ya up right where you stand And bring ya before the judge '''Rabbit: '''No Sir! All Gogans: That boy is our property Same as the family cow 'Cause we got a bill of sale right here And we're gonna take him nowCategory:Disney Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Pete's Dragon Songs